


Sang

by Berylia



Category: Mytho (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Madness, Shoes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buvez-en tous car ceci est mon sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/gifts).



> A la base je voulais juste écrire sur Anubis qui portait les chaussures d'Isis parce que j'aime les hommes en chaussures à talons. Sauf que ça a commencé à déraper... Je blame Loki !

Il passa la délicate lanière dans la boucle d’or et referma. Il se renversa légèrement sur sa chaise, laissant les chaussures prendre la lumière, regardant les éclairs de l’or dans la pièce à la tranquillité bleuté, sous-marine. 

La semelle était rouge et luisante, comme le bout des talons aiguille. Il les posa sur le sol et se leva du trône. Le martèlement métallique était contrebalancé par les éclats mouillés. Mais c’étaient les seuls bruits qui frappaient et rebondissaient sur les murs de marbre alors qu’il marchait.

Il se pencha et laissa son doigt glisser dans ce qui était encore du liquide même s’il n’était plus chaud depuis longtemps. Il le posa entre ses lèvres et le goûta. Étrangement décevant, inintéressant, insipide. 

Il ne jeta pas un œil en arrière, se dirigeant vers le miroir. Il y avait une étrange et équivoque sensualité dans les chaussures, dans leur fragilité apparente, dans le pouvoir que conférait leur beauté, leur grâce, leur dangerosité, dans la forme qu'elles donnaient au reste de son corps.

Elles s'accordaient parfaitement avec le noir de ses cheveux, l'or de son pectoral et de ses bracelets et le sang qui maculait ses mains et glissait en de sinueuses arabesques sur ses bras. Il laissa son regard descendre jusqu'à son pagne à présent gorgé du liquide qui brunissait. 

C'était la seule touche discordante. Il le défit et l'entendit tomber dans un son humide.

Son sexe était érigé, rendu étrangement plus obscène encore, plus solide et réel par la présence non pas du sang mais bien des chaussures fines et délicates qui cambraient sa posture. Il sentit les mains froidement brûlantes descendre sur son torse comme des chaines se refermant sur lui. Les mots sifflèrent à son oreille, des mots faux, flatteurs, fielleux. Il les laissa rouler, ne répondant pas tandis que les doigts parcouraient sa peau, léchaient le sang, caressaient ses cheveux avant de trouver enfin leur but.

Il se laissa faire, presque indifférent, regardant la blancheur sur sa peau mate, les yeux qui le fixaient avec une avidité ardente et dévorante. Il n'écouta presque pas l'orage de son sang, le tambour de son désir, il le laissa faire.

La semence éclaboussa le miroir comme le sang avait giclé sur l'or de ses bijoux. Et ne provoqua pas plus d'émotion dans son cœur froid comme la tombe, vide comme l'éternité qui l'attendait. Il la regarda couler. 

― Tu as été un très vilain garçon, persiffla la voix à son oreille.

Il se tourna vers lui, lui faisant face, le voyant dans la pénombre aquatique de sa demeure sous la lune. Il contempla ses dents de loup, ses yeux de serpent, sa pâleur de mort. Son sourire était la lame d'un poignard et il secoua la tête, faisant vivre ses cheveux de flamme.

― Tu n'es jamais surpris de me voir. Pourquoi me regarder ainsi ?

― Tu n'es pas réel. Tu n'es pas là. Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Les yeux se firent lourds, séduisants, brûlants comme la flamme d'une bougie sur la douceur fraiche d'une terrasse.

― En es-tu donc si sûr fidèle gardien ?

― Oui.

Il se rapprocha, mêlant le souffre de son souffle à l'odeur de sang et de jasmin. Lui ne bougea pas.

Les doigts faits pour déchirer le monde se posèrent, légers sur ses tempes, glissants sur son visage, caressant ses lèvres.

― Et pourtant je suis là, devant toi, en toi, présent dans chacun de tes gestes, épiant chacune de tes pensées, lié à toi par la chair et par le sang.

Il l'embrassa.

Le rêve prit fin. Sans raison, sans drame, sans rupture. Il se trouva soudainement éveillé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'image du corps sans vie imprimée derrière ses paupières et la brûlure du baiser au fer rouge sur sa bouche.

Il leva les bras, pressant les paumes contre ses paupières comme pour en extraire ce qui s'y trouvait.

Il devenait fou. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Rien de ceci n'était réel.

― Je suis réel, siffla la voix à son oreille.

Mais la voix n'était pas là, elle n'existait que dans sa tête, il n'était pas possédé, ces quelques gouttes de sang n'avaient rien changé, il n'y avait que lui. Lui et ses rêves malsains, lui et son ombre. Une ombre à qui il avait donné l'apparence d'un monstre pour se protéger. Rien de plus.

Quelques gouttes de sang ne changeaient pas un dieu.

Il n'était pas possédé.

S'il l'était les autres Dieux l'auraient vu, auraient agi, l'en auraient débarrassé.

A moins que ce ne soit qu'un test, qu'une expérience...

Non, il devenait fou.

Il se releva, attrapant le pagne sur sa chaise. La lune baignait le marbre d'un éclat bleuté et tout était tellement semblable qu'il s'attendait à entendre le cliquetis des talons, à sentir le parfum de jasmin mêlé de sang, à voir le corps sans vie.

Il devait sortir d'ici avant d'être écrasé par le silence froid de la nécropole.

Il était loin, bien loin des bruits et des mouvements de la capitale, seul, perdu sous des étoiles inatteignables et frigides.

Il se mit à marcher, puis à courir, plus vite, ventre au sol.

Les images défilaient, les sons, les odeurs mais il ne leur prêtait pas attention, il était attrapé, revivant le passé, répétant encore et encore ce geste, abattant la lance sur la gorge du Dieu enchaîné.

Ce n'était pas sa première exécution, il avait été le dernier qu'ils aient capturé, et ses mains n'avaient pas tremblé, son geste avait été parfait, précis, miséricordieux. 

Trois gouttes exactement. Trois gouttes avaient giclé et atterrit sur ses lèvres. Trois gouttes que sa langue avait recueillies. Trois gouttes qu'il avait avalées. Trois gouttes au goût de feu froid, de fer et de folie.

Et ainsi le sang de Loki était passé en lui, l'aliénant, le souillant, le libérant.

Et pour autant qu'il tentât de se persuader, de plier à la raison, il ne pouvait s'enlever cette vérité, cette certitude : une part de lui vivait dans son corps, il était malade de la fièvre de sa folie, obsédé par le goût de son sang.

Mais c'était impossible. 

Trois gouttes ne pouvaient suffire. Ne pouvaient avoir ce pouvoir. Il était un Dieu.

Comme Loki et le Père de Tout craignait Loki...

Non, c'était impossible.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Isis avait sondé son âme mais ce secret là était caché dans son corps, là où même elle ne pourrait l'atteindre.

Lorsque le soleil brûlerait les miasmes de la nuit la folie cesserait, elle avait toujours cessé quand il n'était plus seul, quand le char d'Apollon chassait les derniers lambeaux de l'aurore.

Oui, il attendrait que le jour vienne.

Il s'arrêta.

La maison s'élevait devant lui, silencieuse, simple, ordinaire.

Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quelle demeure, de n'importe quel quartier. Sous la lumière des réverbères les lettres sur la boite aux lettres blanche avaient la couleur du sang et le poids de mille cauchemars.

―Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens à présent, l'informa la voix rieuse, discordante à son oreille.

Il s'assit, observant la demeure Asling. Sa bouche avait un goût de sang.


End file.
